The Dragon eye chronicles
by Loverofyaoi22
Summary: Draco thought he was an only child when it turns out he is the youngest if four siblings and has a special power called the Dragons eye. What happens when he meets people with powers similar to him?


Chapter 1: With this eye, truths are revealed.

Draco watched as Albus did his annual speech and with the parents coming in, it made everything worse. Today parents were allowed to come to the school to see what their kids did in class. His right eye was playing up and to top it up, he couldn't even see anything out of it. His whole eye was milky which showed he was blind in that eye.

His dad had visited a few days ago and clawed at his right eye. As a result, he lost his eye sight so he used his hair to cover that eye so no one could see the damage. There was also three cloaked figures talking to Albus about something he couldn't make out. His eye today though was excruciatingly painful which made him whimper silently. "Today, we have three new people for you to say hi to but they won't reveal their faces. Its talk about the dragon's eye."

Albus sat down and let the three talk. "Hello and we're here to tell you about the dragon's eye. Now, can anyone tell me what the dragon eye is?" The middle person of the group asked. Everyone looked at Hermione who looked unsure. "I don't know. I've never heard of it." Gryffindor gulped. No one knew. Draco clutched his eye; the pain getting worse. He knew what the dragon eye was.

He took the hand away from his eye and raised it. The man turned and pointed at him. "Yes, young man?" His hand went down as everyone looked at him. "The dragon's eye is magic eye which some witches and wizards are born with. It shows you are not only a dragon Mage which is the highest Caliber of Mage but it also shows that you can see into the future but only for certain things such as reading someone's battle moves, foreshadowing an attack, ect. For males its mainly gold with a slitted pupil and for girls its yellow. They can see out of it normally like they would the other eye but it glows in the dark, they can see in the dark and stuff like that." Draco explained, keeping his face from showing how much pain he was in.

The black cloaked man laughed. "Well done. 20 points for Slytherin. Can you show me your right eye?" He asked. Draco hesitated but moved his hair out of his eye. It was milky and he had three claw marks going downwards his face. The guy next to him who was wearing a grey cloak walked over and lifted his face up gently. "You're blind. How come? It looks fairly recent." Draco laughed nervously. "Happened four days ago."

"Hmm..." He made a very disapproved noise. "Someone did this to you."

Draco nodded when he noticed his dads warning glare. Thats when the pain got very bad; so bad he clutched his eye and screamed. The other two cloaked men ran over and tried get Draco to remove his hand when blood poured from his hand. The three got panicked when the blood stopped and a silverish blue liquid followed. They froze. They knew what was happening. He was getting his dragon eye. Once the liquid stopped Draco whimpered and put his had in his arms on the table. The white cloaked man was actually smaller than the other two and was a teenager.

He rubbed Draco's back. "Calm down, its okay now. The pains over." He soothed. Albus walked over. "Whats wrong with his eye?"he asked. "Its his dragon eye inheritance. All dragon eye inheritances are painful." The grey cloaked man said as he pulled out a wet rag. He lifted Draco's head again and wiped away the blood. "Can you open your eye. These drops will wash out the blood and help heal it." He said as he pulled out a bottle Draco nodded and opened his eye. Three drops of the solution was dropped in his eye and washed away everything. The very dull throbbing pain vanished and he dried his eye and face. "Thanks." He muttered.

Opening his eye and putting the hair behind his ear everyone gasped at the gold iris with slit pupil. "What?" He muttered. The white cloaked boy gave him a mirror. Once he caught a glimpse at his reflection, he gasped. "I...have a dragon's eye." The figure stood behind him and revealed his cloak only to reveal himself but his dragon's eye was his left eye. "Yes, little brother it is." Draco turned and looked at his brother. The older two revealed familiar faces. They had light brown hair but their dragon's eyes like his and his twin.

"I'm Hyperion." The black cloaked guy said. "And this my twin Scorpio. Drago is your twin. Nice to meet you Draco." He said with a smile. "HOW?!" He shouted in shock. "Me and Scorpio are your half brothers whilst your mum and dad only wanted you." Hyperion said with his left eye twitching. Lucius and Narcissa gulped. Oh shit.

"You lied to me?" He said turning to his parents.


End file.
